


Quaking on the Shores

by YaeL (thesometimeswarrior)



Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, מדרש | Midrash, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: (Not quite a drabble.), Divine Mission, Fear, Ficlet, Gen, Repentance, The Book of Jonah, Tshuva, Yom Kippur | Atonement Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/YaeL
Summary: There are days that Jonah is convinced that God called upon him because He knew how he would cower in fear.





	

There are days that Jonah is convinced that God called upon him because He knew how he would cower in fear, how he would run away, and, in so doing, sin against the Almighty. Knew how woefully imperfect and afraid Jonah would be in the face of a Divine Mission, and how he would look it. Knew that when he finally appeared on the shores of Nineveh, covered in water and fish guts, he would be quaking in what was left of his sandals. That when he proclaimed: “Forty more days and Nineveh will be overthrown,” it would not be a mighty condemnation, but a meek, terrified stutter. 

And how could the Ninevites, when faced not with a haughty prophet who seemed to think himself superior to them, but rather with a shaking young man as imperfect as they were, do anything but listen?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and found thought provoking. An easy fast to those observing Yom Kippur.


End file.
